


The Prince and the Knight

by WillieMorris



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieMorris/pseuds/WillieMorris
Summary: William is Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Aled and the only child of Queen Victoria and King Hendry Starks. The young Prince has fallen in love with a young Knight at age 10. Can their love stay hidden? Come with me as we explore this adventure together.





	The Prince and the Knight

It was a cold, dark, stormy night; the rain fell hard against the windows of their Majesties' bedroom. This night while in labor, screams filled the air with pain as her husband, King Hendry, sat beside her, locking hands and comforting her. The Queen gave one final push, grunting and screaming in pain, the newborn child was finally pushed out of the womb, thus ending the Queen's nine-month pregnancy.

The Caretakers and nurses rushed the newborn child into another room where they determined if the gender was a boy or a girl. And as it turns out, the Queen had been correct all those months earlier; it was a boy. She named her son; William Starks.

"He's beautiful," the Queen said wrapping her newborn son, in a golden blanket. "We must protect him and give him a normal life," Hendry said looking serious. "You must swear to me that you will not tell him, not yet." Victoria looked at her husband with concern as she knew what he meant. "Fine, but he will eventually find out even if we don't. And will hold a great deal of anger against you," Victoria said as her body grew weaker from her pregnancy and she needed rest.

"Rest now, my dearest," Hendry laid a hand gently on her forehead as he looked at her and his son, "and as for you," he said quietly,

"There will be things that you will not understand but do trust in time, you will," Hendry said as he watched his son and wife sleep soundly. Hendry walked over to his side of the bed and quietly undressed.

oOo

Ten years have passed since the young Prince's birth. Unlike most of the citizens in their kingdom who could not afford to send their child to the best schools, Victoria and Hendry made sure to train their son's mind on essential subjects such basic science, history, math, and health. The boy was brilliant. He hated math and science, but he loved history. He was fascinated by it. At age five, he knew and understood world history. His history tutor was impressed with his new found knowledge. How could a five-year-old memorize and consumed all of that knowledge? He wondered if it was a bloodline thing where the son was more gifted than the father?

By the time he reached age ten, he was already learning how to make quick use of a weapon in his father's army. The General-in-Chief of his Majesty's Military was a well-respected member of the King's court. Sir Ric of Han, picked one of his most elegant young men in the Army to train the young lad, Sir Oliver of Chan was his name. Sir Oliver had short brown hair, light brown eyes, pale skin, fit, and was one of the youngest knights at age seventeen to be knighted by the King.

"Your Highness, I am Sir Oliver Cromwell of Chan, I have been charged by the General of the Army, to train you," said Oliver bowing before the young Prince. Oliver was the most beautiful Knight in the King's army and was considered by the ladies of the Court to be the most handsome of all the Knights.

Oliver was, however, not interested in the ladies and turned them down as he had significant other at home. That significant other was a man. There were laws put in place by the King to stop his "kind" from getting married and the King didn't want to upset the Church. They could live as they saw fit but couldn't get married.

"Very well, but I should warn you I've not trained myself to wield a blade," William said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, no matter," said Oliver bending down on one knee, "I will teach you," Oliver said smiling.

Both Oliver and William went to the training camp behind the Castle where there would be enough weapons and dummies. William must learn how to be a Master of Arrows and a master of the art of sword fighting. He will be King someday and must lead a group of Knights into battle, but for now, he is just a young lad with little experience.

William's father, whose grown of great age yet he was young looking. He was there to watch his son practice with Oliver. Hendry had dark brown skin, light brown eyes, and his hair looked like white Christmas.

"Begin!" Oliver ordered.

William looked at his sword then back at the dummy that stood ten feet away from him. William suddenly felt an outside presence guiding him. William moved like lighting through the training dummies and one by one chopped off the heads of each dummy. Oliver couldn't keep count due to the speed at which William moved. William felt himself come to a stop, not even a second after, the dummies' heads were chopped off with one strike. Both Oliver and William were surprised by this new discovery.

"How did I.... do that?" William thought to himself.

Whatever power that made him that strong in speed, he couldn't explain but knew something was different about him. What was it? He did not know but knew he didn't do that on his own....or maybe he did but didn't realize it. He couldn't think about that now. He started panting. He supposed that new found power took its toll on him so he decided to rest.

Hendry simply smiled when he saw this new discovery. "So then..." Hendry thought to himself. "His powers are finally kicking in,"

"Father?" young William called. "Yes, son?" replied the King. Both were inside the training camp. "One day when I become King, I wish to be just like you," William said smiling and panting from the sweat and training.

William went with his manservant to retire for the day and to change from his training clothes to regular clothes. "Kent?" young William called over from the windows near his bedside. "Sir?" replied Kent walking over to William. "Who is that boy?" William asked.

The boy William saw outside his window had white hair, brown light eyes, slimed but built for a boy of his stature, and from afar looked dreamy. "Oh, that is Arthur, Arthur Garrot of Gem," responded Kent. Arthur Garrot came from a wealthy line of nobles in the land of Econ. He was practically groomed to be the next Lord of his House by his family.

"Arthur........" William thought to himself. William found the young boy quite attractive and handsome for a kid. "He really is dreamy," William thought but quickly realized he was staring too long at the boy and needed Kent to finished his duties.

"Why am I feeling this way?" William questioned. He didn't understand such feelings or why they were occurring, but that day marked a new beginning for him.

Arthur sensed some prying eyes on him from afar but didn't look up to see who it was. He was engaged in a conversation about horses and swords with some of his friends from the other houses. Something told him that it was the Prince but he couldn't know that sure.

"Your Highness," the young servant called. "Your family wishes to see you at the royal dining room," and with that, the servant left William to his evening duties.

After William finished dressing, he went down to the dining room where his father and mother was waiting for him.

oOo

While royal family ate in silent, William hardly touched his food, picking with the chicken that was on his plate, he decided he wasn't hungry and asked for permission to leave. His Mother noticed he wasn't speaking or being himself at dinner. "I will go and speak to William," said Victoria quickly excusing herself from the royal dining room, she went upstairs to her son's chambers, before she could get near his door, she heard crying.


End file.
